Inner World
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: A what-if type yuri romance where Kyu takes on Nikki as a client instead of the player. Nikki, the videogame loving introvert is faced with the decision of opening up or being alone in her own little world with a mysterious entity, a 'love fairy' named Kyu. What happens when you try opening up to the world when you've been trapped in your own so long? Nikki x Kyu, YURI ROMANCE
1. The Encounter

**I thought about what might happen if Kyu took Nikki on as one of her clients instead of the player! So then I wrote a fanfic about it!**

 **I may end up writing 2 versions of these though as I really like how Nikki and Kyu look visually and I imagine they could have some awesome, weird and quirky friendship with one another and one with Nikki and Audrey since that's a pairing I ship. For this one I wanna go with Nikki and Kyu, but I wanna go the sentimental route a bit more than a strictly sexual one like the rest of the actual game. I might make this story feature the two pairings together or separate them… I'm not entirely sure yet. And like with my first Huniepop story, I will put this little 'disclaimer': Sadly Huniepop doesn't have much story to it other than you as the player getting laid. I would've loved to see more story and learn how each girl knows the other girls you meet in game and more about each girl's backstory (especially Tiffany and Jessie for me). So I'm mostly improving some of the details, making educated guesses and making up their backstories…**

 **With that in mind I present to you:**

 **Inner World**

Nikki lay down in bed, looking up at the ceiling and feeling lonelier than ever. Audrey had invited her to go to Lusties for yet another party but she reclined. Going to Lusties was a waste. Why do so many 20-somethings spend so much of their lives in nightclubs, drunk off cheap booze and hooking up with whoever says hello anyway? Why does it always have to be this way? What's wrong with the world? Why is the mainstream culture so obsessed with partying until you drop?

 _Audrey's probably gonna end up in rehab… Why the hell am I even friends with her?_

Nikki hugged a beige cream body pillow, feeling alone and wanting some comfort. She was usually content being relaxed and alone in her room but today she felt lonelier than ever. Her work at the Nutmeg Café was getting her nowhere even though they paid her surprisingly well, she had very few friends who even wanted to hang out with her save for Audrey, who probably thought it was funny to drag Nikki along for the ride.

 _I don't need people like that in my life… They're nothing but human trash…_

She felt a tears form in her eyes but they wouldn't run down her face. Though she was used to this feeling of loneliness. It's just that today she didn't just feel lonely… She felt isolated entirely. No one was free or seemed to wanna hang out with her save for a party-crazy drug addict destined for rehab and relapse. And on the subject of parties…

"God dammit, people are trying to sleep!" Nikki sat up, frustrated at the sounds coming from the upstairs apartment. They must've been having a party. Though while this apartment building was supposed to be full of ADULTS, the people on the higher floors acted like pre-teens trying to be cool by throwing a party while their parents were out of town. She knew she'd get no silence here and decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack instead. Maybe something sweet would knock her out and help her forget about feeling isolated.

Opening up the fridge, next to leftover Burger King (that Audrey forgot to take home with her when they stopped by Nikki's house the day before) was a tiny triangular box. She took the box and ripped off the sides, revealing a Hershey pie that was begging to be eaten. Nikki got a fork and began digging in but the sound of the doorbell interrupted her sugar high.

Looking through the peephole Nikki saw a girl with pink hair and what looked like fairy wings. Must've been a costume party going on upstairs… This girl's get up made her look like a fairytale princess you'd see in a children's book only slightly sluttier in Nikki's opinion. The top half of her outfit looked like a standard magical girl costume but the bottom was only underwear it seemed.

"Ya know I can see you looking at me, right?" The pink haired girl teased. "You gonna open the door or not?"

"If you're here to go to some party, it's on one of the other floors. Go away…"

"Aww, come on! Why would such a cute girl like you not want to have fun? You can't stay in there forever!"

This girl reminded her of Audrey to some degree. But though they both wanted Nikki to go out more, this girls' way of saying it was much nicer… That was a nice change.

"Hey, I'm not pressuring you or anything, but there's supposed to be a lot of free candy up there. I'm not gonna miss that! Hopefully they have some other junk too. I especially love pizza and burgers… Like OMG, foodgasm~!" She giggled even more. "Why don't you let me in so I can see you, huh?"

"Not really supposed to let total strangers into the apartment… Listen, your party must be upstairs. I'm a pretty boring person anyway so I might actually RUIN your time. Just go spend time with all the other drunks upstairs. I don't want any part of it."

"Not even for free candy?"

 _Well… Who can turn up free candy? Then again, there could be a murderer on the other side of the door too… The Fairy Killer? Butterfly Blunt Force Trauma? I don't really wanna go to a party honestly… But candy does sound good._

"Hey… Who are you exactly?" Nikki asked "Like, name, date of birth, all that jazz?"

The pink haired girl winked. "Why don't you let me in if you're so interested?" She seemed like a huge tease, but more enjoyably so than Audrey. She seemed sober and fully functioning as well, another nice change from the normal drunken 20-something.

"Tell me and I'll let you in, otherwise no chocolate pie for you." Nikki teased. "Friend of mine left all of her fast food junk here. It's clean though, she was too sick from being drunk to eat any of it. I ordered a bunch of these little chocolate pies from the same place. They're really good."

At that moment, she wondered what she was doing. She was inviting a total stranger inside for pie and burgers that needed to be re-heated from staying in the fridge overnight. It wasn't very smart, but somehow she seemed calm about it and the girl seemed nice.

"Alrighty then… My name is Kyu! Now let me in so I can see you!"

"Fine, but if you try to murder me I'm calling the cops! My dad works for the police department and my mom is an international spy! My grandma and grandpa were assassins and they're still as badass as ever!"

"It's ok, if anything gets murdered around here it'll be our metabolisms."

Nikki opened the door hastily yet excitedly. She was eager to meet this mysterious fairy woman on the other side of the door because she seemed playful and fun, but not to Audrey's extremes. She opened the door completely, but wearing nothing but a beige cream sundress that she often wore as a nightgown she felt a little underdressed and naked compared to the fairy girl (who was actually wearing less).

"See? Was that so hard?" The girl 'Kyu' let out a laugh and smiled. "You're so adorable~ And you have blue hair, it goes so well with pink! Maybe I can fix something up for you and we can both go as fairies or something."

"I'm not really interested in parties honestly. Too much nonsense…"

"Hm?" Kyu looked at Nikki curiously, walking all la di da into the apartment without the ok from Nikki. "So why'd you let me in then?"

Nikki couldn't really say for certain herself. The only thing she could say was that she was lonely and Kyu seemed nice. Though she didn't want to come off as pathetic so she stood silent, closing the door and locking it up.

"And you said something about giving me snacks?"

"If you want… I don't really do this kind of thing…" It felt a little strange, giving Kyu food as if she were laying out food for a dog or a cat that just wandered in. Niki knew nothing about this girl save for her name and appearance (to properly identify her later on if she was a crazy pixie murderer).

Though as unrealistic as this scenario seemed, Kyu herself seemed even more unrealistic. From head to toe she looked like a fairy Barbie doll that any little girl would want in a store, begging their moms, dads and grandmas for one because she was so pretty and sparkly. Kyu seemed much better than a Barbie doll as well with a realistic chest and waist size, showing actual personality aside from working 10,000 different careers at once and being personable overall. She was kind of mysterious as well, those fairy wings she had looked extremely realistic. Thin yet sturdy at the same time for some reason, flapping slightly and delicately as Kyu turned and looked around the apartment.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks I guess…" Nikki opened the fridge and took out a few more Hershey pies from Burger King. Taking out another fork as well, she handed it to Kyu. "You can eat if you want. Audrey got the munchies when we had lunch together yesterday so she ordered a bunch but left it here… You should've seen it. She was so high she couldn't move! And you bet she was bragging about how _cool_ it was yesterday, having lunch and ending up skinnier the next day. I swear, high people are the weirdest…"

Kyu laughed, taking a seat at the counter and busting open the dessert. "I can tell you're not really the social type. But it's ok, I can work with that… I take it you're more of a one on one sort of person?"

Nikki ate the remainder of her pie standing up. "I guess…"

Kyu took her first bite of the pie, but seemed slightly disappointed judging by facial expression alone.

"You don't like it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I LOOOOOOOOVE chocolate but this is a little too creamy for me… They blended it with too much vanilla. I would've liked more chocolate." Regardless, Kyu still ate the chocolate swirl bits on top of the pie despite claiming to not like the rest of the pie itself. "I guess I'm a straight chocolate kinda gal."

"I can see that."

Now it was getting kind of awkward. There was a silence and there were the obvious differences between them in terms of personalities and extrovert vs. introvert related junk. The whole conversation that could take place related to the issue would be too long and boring in such an unorthodox yet nice scenario. And in this scenario, oddly enough… Nikki was actually being somewhat sociable and actually enjoying it…

"So why'd you wanna come here anyway? There are parties going on upstairs if you're looking for those. You don't seem like the type to do nothing all day either."

"When you travel for work as much as I do, you kind of get used to not staying in one place for a long time… Plus when you travel so much you always find new things to do where ever you are. And believe me, I've been to a lot of parties before so every now and again it's nice to hang out with a client or just hang out in a room and read porn..."

Nikki wondered what kind of career she must've had, but hanging out with a client would suggest… something illegal…

"I'm not interested in any offers…"

"It's fine, it's not that kind of job. I get paid for helping clients get laid, not for getting laid myself unfortunately…"

"I told you, I'm not interested in any weird offers… I already have a steady job and happy life. If you're looking to get laid you can go to those parties upstairs."

But upon saying that, Nikki realized she was already in too deep. Red Riding Hood let the wolf into the house and gave it snacks complete with some casual conversation… This was getting weirder and weirder and more unrealistic and there was no way Nikki could get her out now without calling the cops.

Kyu sighed. "It's worse than I thought… Alright, I have no choice then!" She walked up to Nikki and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What you need is a little love in your life!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Nikki pushed her away. "Why don't you leave me alone? I don't even know you and you'll never know me anyway, so why even bother?"

"Ok…" Kyu sighed again. "Looks like this'll be my biggest challenge yet."

Nikki walked to the front door, opening it and pointing out to the hallway. "I suggest you get out before I call the god damn cops!"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out! Truth be told, I wasn't even really supposed to be here… But you are pretty cute despite being a total introvert~! Now if you just calm down I can tell you everything. But you should really close that door before anyone thinks you've gone nuts…"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"For one, there are two people coming downstairs and right this way… So you should lock the door before they start thinking this is a hotel and decide to do it on your living room floor…" Kyu pointed out, Nikki looking into the hallway to see if she was right and she was. An older woman wearing a black and leopard print outfit and an Asian looking woman in red were walking down the stairs in a drunken haze, ranting about their work or some such nonsense.

Sighing, Nikki shut the front door. "Alright. Now explain everything before I call the cops for real!"

"Okay~! Well, I'm Kyu. I'm a love fairy whose job is to help people get laid." She giggled. "And I know it's hard to believe such an adorable fairy has such a crazy job but it's true. I was going to look for more clients upstairs since there's always those people in the corner of the room being all lonely and stuff who need a little love in their life, but my feet lead me here. And believe me… You will be my biggest challenge yet."

"Yeah… But fairies don't exist… You're really crushing my reality here and driving me nuts, so I think it'll be better for both of us if you just leave…" Nikki looked down at the floor, crossing her arms and trying to avoid looking like an idiot.

"I know what you're thinking: OMG, this chick is insane. But I'm like, totally real. See?" At the end of her sentence, Kyu began to hover a bit off the ground, wings flapping ever so gently with glitter and sparkles falling off of their tips. She flew to Nikki, grabbing her hand and showing her that she was indeed real. "I know your type don't believe things at face value and always wanna analyze things and understand everything, so if this isn't enough proof to show you I'm real then I don't know how to help you…"

"Ok… If you are so _real_ then why are you bothering me of all people?"

"Because it's my job to help girls like you get laid. All my previous clients are like walking babe magnets right now, so it's no trouble. I really like the challenge!"

 _Someone get this anime chick out of my house… God, she and Audrey would be like peas in a drunken pod! I don't drink or do drugs so I can't be hallucinating… Maybe I'm dreaming… Maybe I'm in some kind of CreepyPasta story where an unlucky girls sees a fairy and that fairy wants to help her but ends up killing her instead…_

"Hello? Earth to blue-haired girl?" Kyu poked at Nikki's glasses, noticing how dirty the frames were, sprinkled with what could easily be mistaken for bread crumbs (but was really dry skin). "I don't need you day dreaming on me…"

"Please just get out…"

Kyu closed her eyes and thought to herself for a moment before nodding. "Fine. We'll meet up later. I should pick up a few things before we start… Even if you don't want me around now, you'll change your mind later."

"If you're going to leave, please just leave… Don't act like you care…"

Kyu smiled. "It's fine. I'll let you take a break. But I'll be back later with something really good, ok?"

Nikki closed her eyes for a moment, getting frustrated with the fairy's presence but upon opening her eyes again, Kyu was gone, nothing but some glitter on the floor to prove she was there…

But getting the peace and quiet she was aiming for to begin with, Nikki went back to her room, falling onto the clean sheets and pillows with nothing to do. Once more she felt isolated and lonely. She wondered if she were having the type of vivid hallucination where you could smell and feel what you were seeing or if she were stuck in a dream.

Too many video games? Impossible, you can never have enough games so long as they don't take over your life entirely… There have been people who've died from gaming addiction and Nikki was no addict.

Even so, she closed her eyes and pondered why she was still feeling so upset and lonely. She began to think of all the times she went out that week… only twice… Next she tried to think of how many times she'd gone out that entire month… only 5 times… Only 3 of those times with so-called friends who may or may not have cared for her at all…

 _My own little world… I feel safest in my room… My room is always safe… I have all of my games, all of my things, everything that has meaning to me is here… And yet… I'm always lonely even if I have a few friends now… Why in the world am I so messed up?_

Thinking it about this, she began to cry into her cream colored sheets and told herself how it wasn't fair to try cheering herself up but her efforts to make herself happy were fruitless…

 _What'll become of me now…?_


	2. The Tutorial

**Just a fair warning: Kyu may seem a little OOC, but I'm typically good and have a love of characters who can break the fourth wall, so for her I'm doing a lot of hypothesizing and using knowledge of what I know and love of characters who can break the fourth wall. I'm also putting myself in Kyu's shoes a bit when writing her here. Just a head's up.**

 **Inner World**

"Rise and shine sleepy head~."

Between sleeping and waking up, Nikki heard a voice tell her to get up.

"I said GET UP!"

Next moment she knew, the blankets were ripped away and she was smacked with a huge pillow. Opening her eyes, she realized she fell asleep with her glasses on and immediately took them off, cleaning the lenses and putting them back on once they were clean. She found a girl dressed in pink looking at her with a huge smile on her face.

"You're finally up! I told you I'd come back for you! Aaaaand~" The pink haired psycho threw a huge bag of jellybeans at Nikki. "Told ya I'd bring something good! Though fair warning, I might've eaten one or two… Or ten.."

 _Not this chick again…_

"Listen… Kyu, right?"

"Yup, Kyu the Love Fairy!"

"I don't… Want this… I'm not interested in socializing right now. I just wanna be alone right now. What time is it anyway and HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!"

"Well I'm a fairy, don't you remember? And the actual time of day doesn't matter, we're gonna have to start training right away."

"Training for what exactly?"

"Getting you laid, duh!"

 _I wonder if Audrey injected me with something when I wasn't looking… Maybe she put some kind of drug in my food or poisoned all of my desserts… That bitch…_

Nikki got up, taking a look out the window and realizing it was still night time. Must've been around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning because it was still dark, but thankfully it looked clear outside. "So the bribe aside, what do you wanna do exactly?"

"Change your clothes, grab your shit and we'll go on a date right now."

"A date?" Nikki blushed a bit before laughing her butt off. "You can't be serious. Why would I go on a date with someone I just met?"

Kyu sighed, arranging her butterfly hair clips slightly to avoid them falling out of her hair. "I can tell you've never been on a date in your life so it's not point in asking you… And maybe you have been on dates, just not with physical girls. And because I'm oh-so generous in helping you out, I guess I'll do you the honor of being the first girl you ever go out on a date with~."

Nikki opened one of her dresser drawers in search of something to change into. She didn't particularly want to go out, but felt a change of clothes was necessary regardless.

"Don't worry too much about how you look. Personally I think you're fine in that." Kyu said. "Besides, I'm wearing even less than you and I'm not changing."

"Just that I wasn't exactly the most stable person in the world today… Maybe a change of clothes might help then I can go back to bed."

"What about our date?"

"What about it? I'm not going anywhere. If anything I'm going right back into that bed, going to sleep and waking up the next morning ALONE."

"Ugh… Did you forget I'm a fairy already? I'll just follow you everywhere until you submit to me~."

"A psycho who thinks she's a fairy and a stalker… great… Then again fairies don't even exist, so maybe I'M the crazy one and you're just a weird hallucination…" _Maybe I'm still dreaming…_

"Oh for the love of… Kyu grabbed the huge bag of jellybeans from the bed and opened it up. "If you STILL don't believe I'm real, then see for yourself!" And in the blink of an eye she hurled the open bag toward the bed causing colorful sugary beans to spill all over the sheets and the floor (mostly on the sheets, thankfully…)

 _NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! Don't waste good candy like that!_

Immediately rushing over the bed, Nikki collected the beans in her hand. But in doing so she realized they were real after all. Kyu, illusion or not could interact with physical objects. The jellybeans were certainly real. Upon tasting one, Nikki could confirm they were real, the flavor of the lemon one she tried to test the theory was chewy and sour. It was in her normal realm of reality alright.

"Ok, aside from randomly making a mess in my room, you plan on doing what with me?"

Kyu put the huge bag down on the floor. "Well regarding the candy, sorry about the mess but I knew something like a wild gesture would finally convince you I was real… Now move over, lemme help."

Together they put the beans that landed on the bed back into the bag and the ones that landed on the floor were pushed into a corner with their feet.

"Regarding you, my job is to help girls like you get with the ladies~. And now that we've established I'm real for like the third time tonight, why don't we go on that date, hm? I know a place that's open pretty late and we'll be alone so you could even go in your pajamas if you want." Kyu explained. "Now I've been the exposition girl for too long, enough repletion. You know I'm real now so we're going on a date."

 _Well… I guess it can't be that bad… And I got free candy._ Going back to the dresser drawer Nikki got a pair of pastel pink pajama pants with a matching button-down shirt. She went to the bathroom to change and put on a pair of comfortable shoes.

Once everything was in order, Kyu dragged Nikki to the Outdoor Lounge. It was so late at night that the both of them were alone. The night was warm, but a cool breeze prevented them from collapsing due to the heat. Candles and lanterns around them flickered everytime the breeze blew past them and they took in the calm and quite view of the city below at night.

"Ah~ This is a really good place for a tutorial. Very calm, relaxing. It allows the player to seep into things naturally." Kyu mused to herself. "Oh right, I forgot you can't break the fourth wall as easily as I can…" She looked at Nikki, who was seating herself down next to the fire pit and warming her hands.

"This place is pretty nice." _Maybe this wasn't so bad after all… Even if she is a fairy._

"Alright, you seem like the geeky type so explaining this to you like a game should be a piece of cake to you." Kyu laid out a board in front of Nikki. Said board floated slightly above her lap and being made of fairy magic, no one else would be able to see it.

On the board were several different tokens. An orange moon, a pink heart, a blue music note, a green star, a red tear or possibly sweat drop, a blue teardrop, a gold bell and a purple broken heart. They all sat on a nice large grid.

Nikki observed the board, adjusting her glasses and considering what each of the tokens must've meant or symbolized. "So you want me to play match-3 with you?"

"That's it! I gotta admit, I never had a player figure that out so quickly! Regardless I still have to give you a bit of a run through…" Kyu sat next to Nikki and pointed at specific tokens on the board, beginning the tutorial properly.

"You seem like a good enough gamer so I'll try not to ramble on for too long. As you've pointed out, this is a game of match-3. Each of the tokens represent certain things. The orange ones are romance, the red ones are sexuality, the blue ones are talent, the green ones are flirtation, the pink hearts are passions, the gold bells are joy bells which will earn you extra turns, the blue teardrops are sentiment and the broken hearts are obvious… You match certain tiles together until the affection bar below the board is full. If you're not careful though, you may run out of turns before you can fill the bar up."

Nikki took in what she was saying easily. "Well match-3 is simple enough. I don't know what this has to do with dating, but I think I can roll with it."

"Ok, well the joy bells and other tokens are pretty obvious, but let me explain how sentiment tokens work. You build up sentiment in order to give your date gifts, which will act as buffs during the match."

"No need to explain how that works. I've played enough RPGs to know how buffs in games work." Nikki was getting excited. "Can I play now?"

"Well, if you're so excited to play, let me at least give you your first Date Gift." And using a bit of fairy magic, Kyu made an adorable beige and pink teddy bear appear in her hands, giving it to Nikki. "This is a Date Gift. It's a buff item you can use during your match to help you. Some can only be used once, but some have effects that last during the entire match. Keep your eye out for some pretty rare ones."

"So what does this one do?" Nikki hugged the bear like a small child. "And when are we gonna play? I know how match-3 works, if we're just gonna play games, can we skip this tutorial?"

Kyu tensed up. "Well… It's part of my job… That and some readers may accidentally stumble upon this fanfic and want to know what the gameplay in our game is like… So me giving you a taste of the tutorial is highly advised."

Nikki just looked at her confused, not knowing that she was breaking not only the fourth wall of the game they were both created for, but also the fourth wall of the fanfic an aspiring writer was typing up sometime around 1 in the morning, minutes ticking by quickly. Being unable to break or understand the fourth wall by design, Nikki went back to her original question. "Can we skip the tutorial and play the game?"

"Ok… How about you match those 3 blue tear drops on the board right there and then we can play a little bit?"

Spotting an easy match, Nikki dragged one out of place drop to align with 2 other blue drops. They disappeared from the board, 3 more tokens coming down and automatically being matched upon landing since they were all of the same type.

In a small bar displayed below the gird, Nikki had earned 6 sentiment.

"Ok, now give that Date Gift to me."

"But you just gave it to me…"

"I'm showing you how buffs work. Just hand it over."

Without knowing any better, Nikki handed the bear back to Kyu, noticing that all of the broken hearts on the board had become pink hearts.

"What's good about these buffs is that with a bit of fairy magic, you'll never permanently lose them! You can use them as often as you want and never lose them permanently unless you discard them from your inventory." Kyu explained. "You're a gamer, so I won't bother explaining that broken hearts are bad. You won't be timed during these matches so take as much time as you need to make sure you get a good match. Only your turns are limited, not your time."

"Ok then… So can I play now?"

"Ugh… Fine. I've been on long enough and you'll know what to do." Kyu giggled. "It's pretty refreshing not having to explain every little thing to a new player. I think I like you!"

Nikki however, having been given permission to play the game on her own was now completely focused on the match, not even listening to Kyu's compliments. In under 2 minutes, she'd completed the match and filled up the affection meter to a full 100 points without even using any joy bells to give her more moves.

"Impressive. See? You got this dating stuff down!" Kyu got up, bear in hand. "Well, date's over. Now we go home."

"Already?"

"The date ends when you either run out of moves or fill up the affection meter… So yeah. We're done with practice. We'll move onto the real thing in due time though. So don't worry."

"Well if we're going home, I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"For most maybe. But you're my client at the moment so your house is my house for as long as I'm here!"

"NOW HOLD ON… I didn't say you could live with me!"

"Oh relax. I don't take up much room. Plus I can give you candy. So you can't really complain if I'm doing my fair share… Oh yeah, speaking of fair shares…" A stack of bills appeared in Kyu's hand. "This is for getting through the tutorial. It's 1000 Munie so spend it wisely."

"You're paying me for playing a game?" Nikki seemed amazed, taking the money only to discover that it wasn't legal currency despite it's appearance. "Wait… This is counterfit…"

"That's because you can only use it when purchasing items from the HunieBee… Oh right, I have to give you one of those too." Once again, Nikki was given another surprise, this time in the form of a smart-phone looking device. "You're a big girl so I think you can figure it out on your own… Plus this tutorial has gone of long enough and no one wants to be turned off to a game via fanfiction… So get your butt up, we're going home."

And returning back to her apartment, Nikki just wanted to sleep and eat the huge bag of jellybeans Kyu had brought her earlier. Locking the front door carefully, she walked back to her bed zombie-like in every way. She pulled the covers over herself and took off her glasses, hoping to get some rest.

"You humans and your sleep…" Kyu teased, sitting at Nikki's feet and munching on jellybeans. She watched Nikki drool slightly as she tossed and turned, and found her amusing and interesting. It was rare that a client could almost immediately figure out how the game worked. Sure Nikki had objected to Kyu's services at first, but like all other clients before her, Kyu had a tiny bit of hope in that maybe she could make this nobody into a world recording setting sex machine.

Though after getting tired of eating and not knowing how any of the video game consoles in the room worked, she began to search high and low for pornography. Any kind would've worked be it magazine, VHS, DVD, a risqué foreign film on Netflix, an internet print out… However and rather surprisingly, Nikki didn't seem to have anything lying around in her room that could entertain the fairy, causing her to get a little hot and bothered (but mostly bothered).

She didn't find any porn, but the easel and canvas in the corner of the room caught her eye. Kyu liked to try her hand at art on her time off and as such wondered if Nikki herself was also an artist. Being a nerd seemed to be Nikki's main gimic, but not once had she mentioned any paintings or any other sort of artwork. _Too soon to get too personal_ , Kyu thought.

Though because the room was new to her and even magic couldn't cure her current boredom, Kyu sat back down on the bed, putting her feet up where Nikki's head was and slowly slinking down into the sheets. _Guess I'll just have to use my imagination tonight…_

 **CHAPTER 2 END…**

 **I made a lot of references to the actual game in this chapter. But since Huniepop is a dating sim mixed with match-3, I wasn't sure how to write that at first, especially from the POV of the player. That's another reason I thought Nikki would be an awesome choice for the Player Character, because she likes games she probably WOULD see social situations like that and in turn, the metaphor of a date (or socialization in general) being a game really works for her.**

 **A tiny that that does piss me off about the game though is the un-skipable tutorial level. It gets really grueling to click past all of Kyu's instructions especially when it's like your 10** **th** **time playing the game from the beginning because you're trying to get achievements on steam AND YOU JUST WANNA GET TO THE GOOD STUFF BECAUSE YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING BEFORE! Or maybe that's just me… Overall, a skip button would really help a lot… DEVELOPERS, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, PLEASE CONSIDER THIS!**


	3. The Preperation

**Heads up: this chapter is kind of a Segway into a date to come and for the two dorks over here to share a little chemistry moment. In addition, I'm going to update a few fanfics at the same time, so expect a few updates on the same day. You pumped? YEAH YOU'RE PUMPED!**

 **To get you pumped even further, I've decided which characters are doing to make apperences in this fic :3 but it's up to you to figure out. Similar to Kyu last chapter, I'm not really fond of giving tutorials. I'm more the hint and details type ^^**

 **Inner World**

By the time Nikki had woken up, it was already the afternoon. Putting her glasses back on, she felt a little helpless, not having overslept so much since her highschool days. Though unlike those lonely and grueling high school hell days, today she woke up with a certain fairy sleeping like a drunk slob on the other side of the bed.

Thankfully for Nikki though, Kyu didn't smell of 10 different kinds of alcohol or vomit in between the mattress and the wall. She merely slept though rather sloppily, one of her long white stockings having gone down to her ankles and underwear being crooked on her hips.

She thought about Audrey for a minute. The ecstatic party girl would often force herself on Nikki if she was in the area, crashing on her couch, sleeping in her bed, vomiting in her toilet, eating all her food, the works! And though Kyu seemed to like to socialize about the same amount as Audrey did, Kyu didn't seem as close to stupid as Audrey could get. And the best part was that she didn't smell like pot either.

She considered waking Kyu up but from her experiences with Audrey, thought it best not to after all despite how tempting it was. Though if anyone else were to see Kyu, this site wouldn't look pretty at all… Nikki remained a virgin all through high school and didn't want to go to college (nor was she interested in the booze-fueled sex parties that are highly associated with college life). As such, if anyone were to walk in and see this crazy fairy lady wearing nothing but lingerie they would've assumed that cherries were popped the previous evening…

Getting up off the bed and about to head to the bathroom, her phone began to ring. So to prevent the loud ringtone from waking Kyu up, she answered quickly without bothering to check who it was that was calling.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Nikki, sorry to call you so suddenly. I just wanted to see how you were doing, wondering if you wanted to hang out… Things like that that!" It was Tiffany on the other end of the line.

Unlike Audrey, Tiffany had more common sense and much more control over her life. She balanced work, studying and play to the point of Mary Sue territory. But Tiffany loved to learn and good off equally and though they were a few grades apart, she and Nikki would occasionally hang out in their high school years. Audrey had reintroduced the two one night at Lusties and since then, the three of them hung out together when it was possible.

Simply put, Tiffany was kind of a middle man between Audrey and Nikki. She was smart but was social. Liked being with others as much as being alone. Always the popular girl in school, the girl everyone wanted to be, captain of the cheer squad, Miss A+, the works. She was a living Barbie doll but without the plastic.

Looking back at Kyu lying in bed, Nikki began to speak in a whisper. "Oh… Hey Tiffany. I'm a little bit busy at the moment… I don't think I have work today either so I'm free to hang out. What do you wanna do exactly?"

"Maybe we could go to Barnes and Noble? I needed to look up some reference books there anyway, then we can get snacks at the café! Or maybe we can get pizza? Better yet: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE PIZZA OMG!"

Hearing Tiffany excited over the phone was contagious and frankly, the idea of a chocolate chip cookie big enough to fit in a pizza box was too tempting to pass up, but before Nikki could answer, Tiffany kept talking.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Um… Nothing too exciting… Kinda slept in because I was up all night. I might make brunch or order in."

"Hm… If you want breakfast then maybe we can go to the café and get some pancakes?"

"Pancakes in the afternoon?"

"They're sooooooo good, I can eat breakfast at any time of day. And it's healthier than candy."

"Yeah… I'm still a little occupied at the moment, so I might need an hour or two. Where are you now exactly?"

"Just got out of my afternoon classes! No work or cheer practice today either, so I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Cool."

"So if we're both indecisive right now, maybe I can just meet up with you at your place and bring lunch or brunch or a cotton candy machine?"

Nikki laughed at the last remark. "Good one. I don't think we'd have enough room for a cotton candy machine, but any sort of food sounds pretty good right now."

"Awesome. I'll see you in an hour or so!" Tiffany hung up.

Talking to Tiffany was pretty refreshing. She was the closest thing Nikki would have to being associated with the popular crowd. In a sense, by hanging out with Tiffany she was making up for her lost high school experiences. But the past was the past… In the present however, there was a sleeping fairy in Nikki's bed, who needed to get out of the house before Tiffany arrived.

So after going to the bathroom and completing that part of the typical morning routine, Nikki walked back to bed and attempted to shake Kyu awake.

"Um… Hey, Kyu? You should probably wake up…" Nikki said hesitantly. "Hello?"

Suddenly an inhuman and indescribable sound escaped Kyu's lips upon waking up so abruptly. "OMG don't scare me awake… What's going on?"

"I'm having a friend come over, so you need to go."

"Wait… Friend? Who are you inviting over?" Kyu sat up, pulling her fallen stocking back up her leg. "You mentioned some girl named Audrey over and over again yesterday, so is that the person coming over?"

"No, a different friend. Her name is Tiffany."

"Oh, so you do have other friends! Mmmkay, well we can work with this. Is she cute?"

"What are you talking about?" Nikki blushed, knowing full well what Kyu meant, but never once thinking of Tiffany as anything romantic. As far as she knew, they were both just friends who hung out now and again when they were both free.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd have to convince you or drag you outside, but instead you're having a broad come straight to you! Can't blame me for being a little bit surprised, seeing as you are the introvert stereotype…"

Nikki felt somewhat offended by the remark naturally, but thinking back on it, Kyu was somewhat right… She sighed, being unable to say anything to combat her statement. "I'm still pretty confused as to why you wanna help me of all people…"

Kyu smiled in a way that Nikki had only seen in anime, that little cat-like smile which in emoji you'd use the number 3 along with a semi-colon to make a flirtatious looking face like so: ;3

"Well, personally I'm not much into the depressing stuff, and that romance stuff has never really been my thing either, but part of it is my job and the other part is because I thought you were cute."

This caused Nikki to blush naturally, making her forget why she has woken Kyu up in the first place. "Well… I'm not that cute… Compared to all my friends, I'm kind of the 'ugly' chick…"

"Oh nonsense! An anime or anime-esque art style makes all girls look cute! And even if you were to be drawn in some other art style, you'd look cute too, though maybe a little more quirky." Kyu giggled. "And besides, there are so many people in the world, at least one person would HAVE to be attracted to the introverted nerdy virgin girl."

"Okay, now you're just getting kind of embarrassing!"

"Alright, I'll stop. But I'm still impressed you're having a girl come to you instead of me having to drag you outside… BTW, we're so going outside later. Just a head's up."

"Or we can stay here and play video games…"

"Nice try…"

"We could watch anime…"

"Again, we're going out…"

"Or we can dare eachother to read dirty fanfic…"

On that one Kyu tensed up, as she still desired some form of porn and she knew for a fact the author of the fanfic she was in had some rather embarrassing material, most of which she'd planned to delete at some point as soon as she wrote enough fanfics to take their places and guarantee more image space.

"So you're the perverted type!" Nikki exclaimed. "I bet 50 Shades of Grey is your heroin isn't it?"

Kyu was now visibly tense, though Nikki couldn't tell if her goofy smile was because she was because she wanted to read dirty fanfiction or was trying to deny her love of porn.

"I said… We're going… out!"

Nikki simply laughed at the result. _Looks like I found a way to tame this shiny Pokemon._

"Well, right now I have to get ready for Tiffany when she comes over… So you can't be here, alright?" Nikki finally told Kyu, having enough games and flirtation and remembering the reason she'd woken her up in the first place. "I don't want my friends thinking I'm crazy… Besides, those wings aren't exactly easy to hide…"

"Don't worry, I'll just stay in here. But I'll need something to keep me occupied. You got any porn?"

"No… I don't keep stuff like that." Nikki blushed. "At least, not in physical form…"

"Oh?"

"There's some cruddy fanfiction on my laptop if you wanna read that… But it's pretty cruddy… It has a lot to do with nerdy shows and manga too, so don't laugh at me…"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kyu smiled even bigger. "That's so adorable! Look, I don't care if it's amateur fic or if you have 10 Tits Magee style characters or a guy whose dick as red as a barn and 17 feet long rope, I WILL READ IT! I'm kind of a sucker for all kinds of stuff…"

"Well… Ok then… Hope you like anime…"

"Oh I'm gonna have soooooo much fun! I know the author has tons of embarrassing stuff I can look at too! We definitely have to read some together later!"

And after that, Nikki regretted telling Kyu about all her dorky fanfic on her laptop. However keeping Kyu distracted would be helpful and useful for when Tiffany came over. Kyu wasn't like a stray cat that you find in the park and you take home on a whim. Kyu was like taking in a homeless person and giving them shelter for a few days. That was the only way Nikki could explain it. None of her friends would think fairies are normal and would look at Nikki like she was crazy. Though she still wondered if she herself was crazy… Going out at around 4 in the morning on a date with a fairy girl playing match-3… How realistic… Sounds like the plot to a mediocre dating sim that's Early Access on Steam, only 14.99!

Nikki sighed. "I guess I'll get ready… But this isn't a date… It's just two female friends having brunch."

"Yeah~ Sure it isn't~." Kyu giggled. "Don't worry. Even if I'm in a completely different location, as long as you're my awesome client, whenever you go on a date, that board you played the game on last night will appear. While you get ready you should also take a look at the Huniebee. You're a big girl so I won't bother explaining."

"Oh yeah, I still have the money you gave me yesterday too… So… How do I use it? Who in the world does it go to?" Nikki took out the watt of cash Kyu had given her for 'completing the tutorial' the night before from her pajama shirt pocket. "I mean it looks like normal money but it's obviously not. Certainly more convincing than play money though."

"That's the currency where I'm from. All purchases you make in the Huniebee Store will go back to help Sky Garden's economy! And in turn, some of that will go toward my own pay check!"

"Sky Garden?"

"Oh silly human… I've told you too much…"

Nikki couldn't help but feel like Sky Garden was an offshoot of Palutena's Temple in Angel Land. Though imagining Kyu in a toga like Pitt and with angel wings instead of fairy wings was difficult to picture and wouldn't fit Kyu at all… She was much too mischievious to even cosplay as an angel.

"Anyway, I'll stay in here and play with your laptop. I'll keep myself occupied and leave you alone on your not-a-date."

"Wait, come to think of it… Won't other people see the game board? Even if they can't, they'll think I'm weird for playing an invisible tablet game!"

"Oh, you got a good eye there." Kyu used her magic to summon the game board and handed it to Nikki. "This board is made of fairy magic so no one other than one of my clients can see it. Of course, they will see your actions because you're not magical in the slightest… That's the only real con about our services. You'll have to avoid looking like a weirdo all on your own. All I can do if give you some advice on the sidelines if you need a hint. Plus hints don't cost anything!"

"Hm… Well, maybe if I hide my hands behind a table or cover my knees with a blanket? Get an actual tablet and pretend I'm checking my bank account or something?" Nikki asked, looking at the board again and being unable to resist playing a round.

"Oh you… You can't resist those games, can you?" Kyu sighed. "Alright, fuck the fanfic, why don't we go on another practice date right now?"

Nikki paused for a moment. "I still have to wait for Tiffany to show… I can't go out now. I'm not even dressed!"

"Oh silly human… You worry too much. Besides, it's like I said when we first met: sometimes it's nice to just hang out in a client's bedroom."

That only made Nikki more curious and while still tapping away at the game board, she asked: "So how many different bedrooms have you slept in?"

"Too many to count… Lost track after 365… Not counting my own bedroom back home, all of them belonged to my clients or was a bed in the occasional youth hostel abroad… People travel and they wanna fuck despite not knowing the language…"

"Interesting… Seem like a workaholic…"

"Well I do love my job. It's pretty cool compared to the ones I've seen humans do. We have some of the same jobs back home, but they're just more magic-y… Plus this job has too many benefits to count." She smiled mischieviously, suddenly paying attention to Nikki's progress and noticing she only had one turn left… "Well, looks like someone got distracted and only has 1 more turn…"

"Don't worry, this is easy as pancakes…" Tapping a button on the screen made the same bear from the night before re-appear beside her feet. Though it was only then and there that Nikki didn't even notice that that same bear she'd given to Kyu as a Date Gift had even gone missing… Like it never existed, made out of diamond dust that blew away on a gust of wind to never be heard of or seen again.

She pushed the bear over to Kyu with her foot, watching all of the broken heart tokens on the board turn into pink hearts and getting huge combos, filling up the passion meter instantly and a string of 4 joy bells fell onto the board, getting matched right away and earning her two more turns.

"Noice!"

After a few more unexciting moves, Nikki filled up the meter once again and was immediately rewarded with more money from Kyu.

"Guess I got carried away…" Nikki laughed embarrassed on how quickly she got carried away. "Couldn't resist the thrill of the game I guess."

"Well, enjoy it while it's still on easy mode. Not to mention…" Kyu looked down at her feet. "Well, typically I'm one of those un-lockable characters in these sorts of games."

"Hm… So you're saying that you make players have to prove themselves before they can play with you, that right?"

"Perty much. I'm kind of a slut…"

Nikki looked Kyu up and down, but she didn't exactly take Kyu for a self-proclaimed slut. She walked around in underwear and lingere sure, but to Nikki she didn't seem like the type to actually have sex a lot, more the type to tease. But that was only her opinion… After all, she was just getting to know Kyu as unrealistic as she was…

"Alright… Just to keep things a little bit more balanced, maybe I should erase your progress so far and we can start from scratch…" Kyu walked up to the window, looking out at the sky. "Then again, I guess you wouldn't really want that, being a gamer and all…"

"Well yeah, sucks to have your progress erased even if you were only playing on easy." Nikki then joined her. "Still… I'm surprised someone like you would even wanna help me. And why are we here? Why are you here trying to help ME?"

"Well… The Author is probably a big reason why I'm here…" And after that sentence, the author knew she should probably get back to attending her other unfinished fanfics or go back to her original writing, but still couldn't resist the wonderful Love Fairy that was Kyu… "Other than that there's also the Author's readers who probably wanna see us fuck… And fourth-wall reasons going over your head aside, this sorta thing is just my job. I'm used to it, though my jobs go by a lot quicker than this normally…"

"I guess I'm still that big challenge you were talking about…"

"As far as my job goes, for sure. But…" Kyu stuck to looking out the window, looking at stray cats that walked across rooftops and sat on windowsills, the human in various outfits walking up and down the street, cars driving by. "Alright, maybe it's just the writer being all fanficky but I don't usually get to just sit around and get to know my clients… Either it's just a quick job and barely getting to know eachother or getting to know eachother, but not on a deep level… The sex varies…"

"Is that something you can't do? Getting to know your clients I mean…"

"Just rare that I get to know one. I don't really have many friends, even back home. I have co-workers and I'm friendly with my boss, sure. Plus I've got admirers of my impressive track record but no one I can really hang out with… This job is pretty awesome too so sometimes I get called a workaholic back home. When I was forced to take a vacation I was bored out of my mind… And~ I guess that's part of how we met…"

"Wait, so you were on vacation this whole time?"

Kyu giggled. "Nah… My vacation was close to ending anyway and I got bored reading porn, going to human parties. Your food never gets me bored but I didn't have much to entertain myself with otherwise… Must've gained 400 pounds from eating burgers and pizza…"

Hearing Kyu talk about her job sounded like a serious case of workaholic to the extreme. Kyu spoke of her job without negativity or sarcasm. She seemed to enjoy every bit of it to the point where taking a vacation was boring to her. Compared to that, Nikki took whatever time off she could to avoid her miserable job, even if it did pay well for a little café…

"Well, on the bright side you don't look fat at all…" Nikki said pathetically to try breaking the ice.

Kyu sighed, wondering what she'd do with Nikki next. "Well then… I guess I'll break the rules a little bit and avoid taking away the progress you made so far… I know the game we're in can get pretty hard, especially since you're a beginner. So I'll take pity on you since you're so cool…"

 _Someone thinks I'M cool? Ok… She has to be an illusion or something because no one would ever call me cool… Maybe I read too much TVtropes pages or too many creepypastas… Too much anime? Well… Could be worse… If I am in a dream or something, at least she's pretty nice…_

Kyu sat on the windowsill, wings now getting fresh air from outside. "Come to think of it, when is your date coming over?"

"She's not my date! She's just a friend. She's the varsity type, total girly girl. She's 2 years older than me and she's been in college for a while, but we still hang out… Thought I explained this to you…"

"So schoolgirls make you hot… Okay, I'll make a note of that. As a little hint, might I suggest using the Huniebee to help you get ready? It'll be pretty useful. Might even replace the phone you already have after a while…"

"Well, I do have the money from those 2 matches so I guess a little shopping might not hurt…"

And after that, Nikki headed to the living room to get ready for Tiffany's arrival…

 **Chapter 3 END**

 **Next time we'll have Nikki go on her first actual date!**

 **In addition, Kyu's fourth wall breaking in this chapter is kind of useful for me shortening these Author Notes. I AM going to delete a lot of my old crappy fanfic. And though I've established I have a policy about deleting stories (because even a bad fanfic can teach someone SOMETHING about writing), I am going to delete some because I feel my writing has improved A LOT. More than I can say even. And as such, I do want to write my own original works and wouldn't want anyone finding my more embarrassing amateur fanfic and thinking that's how my original writing is going to go. So for that, I'm deleting the older more embarrassing fics for more professional and slightly personal reasons. The personal reasons aren't that special though, it's just too embarrassing to look at now… For me at least… I can't touch em or scroll down the 'Manage Story' page without saying 'IT'S SO EMBARASSING!'**

 **Kyu: OMG, YOU WERE SUCH A BAD WRITER BACK THEN!**

 **KSKC: I know… And under normal circumstances I wouldn't delete them at all because of my philophies on writing and flops but I wanna write more professionally and it's gotten to the point I physically can't look at that stuff without yelling like Nostalgia Critic about how embarrassing it is and how crappy my writing was back then…**

 **Kyu: And you have so much yaoi!**

 **KSKC: Well yeah… But being gay in America is legal for now… So if anything I'll just get a weird stare on occasion… But I feel my writing has improved so much that the old stuff I wrote just doesn't match my ability now… You'd think someone else wrote it…**

 **Kyu: Can I read it before you delete it?**

 **KSKC: I suggest you do. Reader's take Kyu's advice! Honestly for the ones I'm going to delete, I DON'T CARE IF YOU COPY + PASTE IT and keep it for yourself. Go right ahead! I'll post a list for which ones are going to be deleted at some point, but for now, if you wanna see how bad my writing was, do it now while they're still up.**


	4. The First Date

**Sorry this took a while guys, but a lot of stuff happened.**

 **In July I willingly enrolled in what Home Instruction calls the P.I.D Program (Promotion in Doubt). It lasted through August. The main reason for this was to get more credits and wanting to knock out the math regents over the summer (and honestly I don't think I passed).**

 **The reason I haven't posted after a pretty good posting streak on my part was because of a lot of stressful studying when it came to that stupid regents test… Honestly… American education is pretty much a broken toilet. Makes me wanna smack America from Hetalia if he were a real person…**

 **But onto happier and less depressing things: By popular demand, here is chapter 4! And this time we're going to ship Nikki x Tiffany a little bit!**

 **I'm also using my imagination in this chapter in regards to how the Huniebee works. So I hope you enjoy that… SOMEONE PLEASE INVENT A REAL LIFE HUNIEBEE! I also did a little extra theorizing when it came to Nikki being Kyu's client rather than the player. My theory was that we, the player meet these girls for the first time and that's why we start at 1 heart on the meter. But Nikki, existing in-universe and having canon relationships with the other characters would probably have a higher heart level without her even knowing without Kyu's help! That and she'd already know a lot about Tiffany and Audrey… :3 I love my beautiful brain~**

Sitting down on the couch, Nikki whipped out the Huniebee device. It was very much like a smart phone and so anyone could learn how to use it easily. There was no home screen to customize with wallpapers of your pet cat or favorite dessert (sadly). Instead of a home screen and home button, there were multiple tabs at the bottom of the screen listed as: Girl Finder, Girls, Messages, Inventory, Store, Traits and Settings.

First she checked the store as she currently had around 3,000 Munie from playing both the tutorial and the match with Kyu just a few minutes ago. Exploring the store, it had 4 tabs of its own: Gifts, Unique Gifts, Food and Drinks.

Just as she assumed the drinks tab was for ordering alcoholic drinks. Thankfully the selection was very wide-range. She wasn't the legal age for drinking in America, but alcohol wasn't just for drinking either…

The Gifts tab was full of little knickknacks available for purchase. There was a little timer on top of that screen indicating the time in which the daily deals would expire. Today a variety of school-related items, sports equipment, party supplies and toys were on sale. She thought about how much fun Audrey would have with a device like this at her finger tips, probably buying up everything with Daddy's money if not with Kyu's.

The Unique Gifts tab had very few items in comparison to the Gifts tab, each with a particular them it seemed. One set of fancy looking chopsticks, a pair of maracas, a pack of cigarettes, a bow hairclip, a wing-shaped pin, an acorn, a bunch of mistletoe, a retro game controller and the weirdest of all: a butt plug dubbed a 'fairy tail'. Wanting to order a bottle of brain bleach to forget what she had just read, she went to the Food tab to try and forget, telling her self that sugar would make everything better.

Luckily, the food tab was very promising. It had a variety of foods, more than what the Nutmeg Café could ever offer. Immediately she saw a few foods that she and Tiffany would both enjoy: stacks of pancakes with butter and syrup, a variety of different muffins, cotton candy in 10 different flavors, numerous bags of jellybeans in assorted flavors with more variety than the M&M Store, luxury chocolates from all over the world… Though just thinking about it made Nikki hungry to the point where she just had to order something or risk eating the smartphone-like device itself. Having around 3000 Munie to spend, she ordered a few bars of chocolate and 2 servings of pancakes. On the table in from of her they appeared instantly in perfect take out containers with labels saying 'SKY GARDEN CATERING' with some illiterate information below the clear English lettering.

 _Must write another language in fairyland… This is pretty awesome! I can order all the candy I want with this! I never have to cook again! It's just too bad I can't use the money from these dates to pay rent or bills… If I could do that I could quit my job tomorrow._

But she couldn't pay her rent with money that could only be used for this device. This was a fact in this strange scenario. She continued to think about how people may think of her if they knew about Kyu. But in every scenario she thought of in her mind, they all ended in disbelief and failure. Instead she turned on the TV until Tiffany arrived…

When Tiffany showed up, she was wearing her school uniform. Though while she was a 20 year old in college, she still looked very much like a high school girl like in an anime. She was still carrying her backpack around, probably full of text books and loose pens and pencils likely ruining the interior of the bag.

"Good to see you Tiffany." Nikki hugged her friend as soon as she entered the apartment. "Had a good day?"

Tiffany let her go, hurling her backpack toward the couch. "Yeah. I haven't seen you in the longest time so I'm really happy we could hang out today. Plus I didn't wanna waste a good afternoon."

"Awesome. It did seem nice outside… Oh yeah, and I got pancakes! You mentioned them over the phone so… Tada." Nikki closed the front door, noticing how Tiffany's face lit up after seeing the nice stack of pancakes in front of her. Without even looking at the labels, she popped open the container and grabbed the plastic knife and fork inside.

"Holy crap, thank you! I couldn't get any myself. The café was all out. I couldn't even buy any muffins."

"Yeah, café menus tend to change according to what ingredients are going bad… So maybe that's why your favorite pancakes weren't available today… But don't worry, they always have plenty of coffee."

Tiffany didn't seem to pay attention however, munching on pancakes like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Must've been something about fairy food that made it addicting… The thought crossed Nikki's mind but she could only hope that it wouldn't have any ill effects if she were to consume it herself.

Though when she continued to think even more, why was Tiffany here again? She has much more popular and social friends to hang out with. Nikki was always contempt with staying at home with her games. Why did Tiffany choose her to go out with of all people? She didn't know what to do at that moment, standing in front of the door playing with a loose string on her pajama top. She watched Tiffany eat up the pancakes from the container, almost completely forgetting she was there, still standing in front of the door alone.

Immediately she began to feel isolated even when someone else was in the room. "I'm sorry… Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…" She walked to her room quietly, Tiffany taking notice but by the time she had gotten up from the couch, Nikki had already locked herself in her room.

"Hey Kyu… Maybe this was a bad idea…"

Kyu however was on the bed, nibbling on her finger while reading some of Nikki's fanfiction on an aquamarine laptop. She looked at Nikki, holding the doorknob as if pondering whether she should get back out there again. "What makes you say that champ?"

 _Well, she did totally blow me off for pancakes back there…_ "Ugh… I'm just a loser. There's no helping it… I'm a dope. Why would you wanna help someone like me? I have no hope of having a social life."

Tiffany knocked on the door. "Nick, you okay?"

"Uh-yeah, I'm just gonna change!" She said on the spot.

"Oh… Ok… Just tell me when you're ready… I'm gonna wait on the couch ok?"

"Kay…"

Hearing Tiffany walk away, Nikki sighed and slumped onto the floor. "It's hopeless. As soon as she came in I felt hopeless. Maybe this is all a waste of time."

"Impossible! My clients always end up babe magnets in the end, you're no different! Plus, you said she's been your friend for a while now, right?"

"Yeah… Maybe 'acquaintances' if we're being technical. I hang out with her on occasion but she's out of my league."

"Oh yeah? I once hooked up a basement-dwelling factory worker up with a porn star! And damn that chick was rich too. I think they even got married… Or engaged… Or a pre-nup. I don't know. We don't have marriage where I'm from." Kyu shut the laptop down and flew to Nikki, putting her hands on her shoulders. "If I can hook up a guy like that with someone awesome, there's definitely hope for you. Not to mention, you using changing clothes as an excuse to get out of there was pretty clever on your part."

"Well, it was the only excuse I had… And I can't go outside in my pj's… I guess I'm just not comfortable with this whole dating thing. I can't really think of her as more than just a friend…" Nikki pushed Kyu's hands away gently, making her way toward the drawer and trying to find something to wear that was as comfy as the pajamas she was currently wearing.

"Hm… I'm just trying to think… You've already known the girl outside for a while, right?" Kyu closed her eyes and tried to flashback to the last time a client of hers already had friends that could double as love interests.

"Since high school. She is grades ahead of me, but we keep in touch."

"Dayum. For a girl who doesn't like to socialize much, you're pretty well connected. Alright. Well, the genuinely nice school girl seems like a good first step, especially if you've known her for a while… Who knows? Maybe you should check the Huniebee~."

"I think I'll be fine. The game is pretty easy, I just need a way to play it without Tiffany looking at me funny."

"Mmmkay then… Well, if you're gonna change, maybe I can help you look your best for your date?"

"I thought you were a Love Fairy, not a makeover fairy."

"All the perks of my job babe."

Nikki however wasn't interested in changing her physical appearance. She wasn't much for dressing up or wearing pancake makeup. Even in high school she wore the same clothes a lot of the time while other girls wore high heels they couldn't walk in and booty shorts that would get a girl like Nikki stuck in the principal's office but somehow went unnoticed when the hot, popular girls wore them. She didn't care much for fashion at all, only liking to wear what was the most comfortable and affordable. Money was for games and paying bills!

"I think I'll save the transformation that would eventually make me hate myself for another time…" Nikki took out her usual white shorts and grey shirt, bra strap showing on one side. "So you're gonna stay here for the rest of the day?"

Kyu sat back down on the bed. "Might go outside just to get a sense of the area, but I'm living here for a while. So yeah, I'll come back here. Don't miss me too much."

With that, Nikki went back out to the living room, finding Tiffany on the couch, sitting straight up, hands in her lap, eyes closed and pouting.

"You okay Tiffany?"

The blonde got up. "I just feel bad for making you feel like crap… I'm sorry I ran straight to the food. I guess I couldn't help myself." Tiffany grabbed Nikki's hand. "I just don't want you to think I'm just using you for food or that I don't see you as a person! Besides, you're one of my closest friends. I can't think of playing Dance Dance Revolution with anyone else but you!"

That got a giggle out of both of them. It was true that while hand-held and console games were more Nikki's style, she played a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution at the arcade whenever Tiffany was with her…

"Look, it's fine… I was just feeling kinda weird before. But I'm better now… So where do we go now?"

"Dunno. What would you wanna do?" Tiffany smiled somewhat awkwardly.

"Not sure…"

Both of them shared an awkward laugh with one another. Though Tiffany's awkward laughter was slightly different as she blushed ever so slightly and played with her fingers like a middle school girl in love for the first time.

"Oh, I got an idea! I think the tennis court is open today. You play with the Wii all the time, so I wanna see if playing Wii Sports instead of going to the gym has done anything for you!"

Tiffany probably didn't intend to sound offensive, but Nikki didn't make a big deal out of it, as that sounded like an interesting plan that could possibly be made into a bet.

"Sounds awesome. I win, you pay for dinner?"

"And if I win, you give me more of those awesome pancakes!"

"Deal."

And thus the strange misadventures begun…

The tennis courts themselves weren't very exciting, it was a standard meet up place for the sporty college kids and every rich girl could occasionally be found here trying to play sports or hitting on a ball boy behind their rich sugar daddy's backs. None the less, it was certainly a change from the norm, though Nikki wondered how many people actually went on dates by playing sports…

And more importantly on the subject of dates…

 _Crap, didn't think about the tablet thing… How can I play that if I'm getting smacked with a bunch of tennis balls?_

She didn't know what would happen if she was performing a physical activity that didn't involve games. Kyu didn't mention anything of the sort and their first two 'dates' were just sitting down and talking for the most part. Kyu didn't seem to like to explain much other than what was important. It was part of her job after all, a job she seemed to be extremely passionate about. Telling a new player every tiny detail about a game would make it boring for the player… But having no answered or way to contact Kyu at the moment, Nikki simply sat on a bench and waited for Tiffany to get out of the changing rooms and thinking what might happen and if she had gotten a premature game over.

"Ok, I'm back! OMG those changing rooms were so humid!" Tiffany came back, wearing her cheer uniform. Cheerleading was something she was definitely passionate about and had been doing for as long as she could remember. And even though Nikki didn't particularly have any sort of crush on Tiffany, she had to agree with the majority of people that the uniform fit her extremely well.

In her hands she was carrying two racks and a ball, devoted to the idea of playing sports.

 _Crap…_

From the corner of her eye, Nikki could see the game board materialize at her side and felt nervous to the point where she couldn't tell if she was having a heat flash or breaking out in a cold sweat. She tried to remain composed however, slipping the board onto her lap like you would a text book, knowing that it'd be totally invisible to anyone else but her.

Tiffany sat down next to her as well, making her even more nervous. "Have you ever played tennis IRL before? I can show you the basics. I'm still a little overheated from those changing rooms though…"

"Oh… Well, I can't really remember but it wouldn't hurt to re-learn the basics." Nikki took the excuse of learning yet another game as a way of getting to play the other game completely invisible to everyone else. Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on the board (a skill gained from having multiple games on multiple devices open and running at once). Very slowly and carefully she matched up certain tiles on the board, finding a lot of blue, green and red tiles. Every time she matched up a set of green tiles however, more red tokens seemed to appear.

Judging by this pattern, she assumed that she was supposed to get the green tokens matched up to rack the most points. But while figuring this out, she was also paying surprisingly good attention to Tiffany's demonstration about how to serve the ball but still managed to get by playing on an invisible tablet without too much of a problem.

Noticing there were 8 broken hearts on the grid, Nikki decided it was time to use a date gift, selecting the bear from the items tab and feeling it poof into existence behind her back.

"Oh yeah… I hope this doesn't seem to dorky… But…" Taking the bear out from behind her, Nikki gave Tiffany the toy in a very adorkable fashion that showed her innocence.

"OMG, it's so cute! Where did you get this?"

"I guess you can say I'm a magical person."

They both shared a laugh and continued the basics of tennis while Nikki played an otherwise invisible game on an equally invisible tablet.

Surprisingly enough, Nikki ended up filling the meter up and pay attention to Tiffany's tutorial on how to play tennis with ease, even trying her hand at trying to bounce and serve the ball properly while seated.

"Okay, so do you think your Wii Sports training is enough for real life tennis?" Tiffany asked playfully, seating the bear on the bench and letting him hold onto her bag. "I don't want the fun to end yet!"

Nikki smiled, the game board poofing out of existance and feeling a wad of Munie form in her pants pocket. How convenient. She got up, noticing that the bear she gave Tiffany was still seated on the bench and bounced the tennis ball as Tiffany had showed her how to do. "I think I'm ready, but don't pulverize me if I suck, ok?"

And they had a good day outside…

 **Chapter end!**

 **Sorry this took so long to update you guys. Between summer school, my original work and having some relatives over in between it was hard. But I'm glad I got something out at all. Fanfic is a writing tool that's GREATLY improved my writing so I still wanna use it. Plus I know I have some AWESOME fanfic fans out there and wouldn't wanna let them down! If I could meet you all in real life, I'd bake you all cake and cookies. Maybe brownies.**

 **Another reason why you might see long gaps between updates is that I only ever write fanfic when I'm feeling inspired. I don't write on an empty mind, that's how you get plot holes and other crappy stories. So I avoid it as much as possible. Sometimes I try to when I want to get another update out, but that usually ends up going nowhere for me and only causes more delays.**

 **Another important thing: If you're a Hetalia fan and you're waiting for my Hetalia fanfics to get updated, don't worry. I'm SLOWLY updating them and also trying to write in bulk to make up for the slow updates. In addition, a lot of my Hetalia fanfics were pretty crappy so I am still sorting out the gold from the trash. Expect a lot of them to disappear. However, I'm also writing new ones in their place and working on some re-writes for a lot of older and more popular Hetalia fanfics I've written in the past. I'll post up a list of which ones you'll have to say goodbye to eventually, but for now, if you wanna see how crappy my writing skills used to be or maybe you want some newbie fanfic writing cheese, read the old ones before they disappear. One of the old ones has already poofed out of existence (but no one was reading it anymore anyway so it likely hasn't effected anyone)!**


	5. The First Confession

**Chapter 5, yahoo!**

 **Don't really have much to say except that you might notice that I incorporated the heart meter again and went a little deeper into it's inner workings here. Other than that, it's just plain ol visual novel style shipping! This chapters ships include Tiffany x Nikki, and a smidge of Kyu x Nikki. Also, I tend to write Tiffany as a bit socially awkward, but in more of a cute way to contrast with Nikki's much colder attitude. Tiffany always striked me as the kind of girl to get a little awkward when it comes to romance but I kinda like her like that.**

 **Here's chapter 5:**

While Nikki was walking home from her 'date' with Tiffany, Kyu had been sitting in Nikki's bed, trying to contact her boss while also giggling and blushing heavily at corny fanfiction that clearly had a lot of effort put into it despite being so silly in nature. She was currently on hold using a Huniebee-like device of her own and waiting for her boss to come in on the other line.

"Oh GAAAAAAAAAWWD this is taking so fruking long!" Kyu shouted to the otherwise empty room, angry that she wasn't getting connected as fast as she normally did. Either Venus was especially busy, or possibly drowned in the hot springs she loved to bathe in so much. _At least Nikki had something to keep me entertained. I might've become a loose canon if she didn't point this stuff out to me… Gotta love cheesy fanfic!_

Kyu had already read almost half of the stories on Nikki's fanfiction account and was currently reading a pretty well written but still tropey and cheesy fanfic about a detective and his sidekick. Without some form of entertainment she would've been bored out of her mind. It was an especially nice distraction from a phone call that was taking forever to connect.

And then she finally heard a voice.

"Kyu? You had a problem on the job?"

"Hey boss! It's not really a problem, I just wanted to check something really quick. Did you get the file I sent you regarding my latest client?"

She heard typing on Venus' end. "Yes. Nikki Anne-Marie. You put in your notes that this was going to be a 'challenge'." Venus giggled. "You took a vacation and got straight back to work, hm?"

"What? I was bored! Besides, I love my job. Most bosses would be grateful!"

"Anyway, what did you call for?"

"Just wanted to check in regarding the heart meter… Apperently my latest client already has a few friends that could possibly double as love interests. She is pretty clueless about love and sex though she is really good at games. I wanted to make sure whether the heart meter starts at 1 even when it's someone you've known for a while."

"How long as she known these people?"

"She said she knew her current date since high school."

Kyu heard more clicking and typing on Venus' end and stood silent for a while until the clicking and typing came to a hault and a gasp escaped Venus' lips.

"My my… From how it appears in my files… This may not exactly be the challenge you're looking for…"

"What do you mean? I mean like, it is unusual for such an introvert to know such a cute schoolgirl type but she is still pretty introverted. I practically had to push her out the door! I mean, introverts aren't usually that well connected when it comes to the ladies after all…"

"Then you'll be especially surprised when I tell you that she currently has two different girls at four hearts each…"

Kyu screeched. "WHAT?! I JUST STARTED AND SHE ALREADY HAS FOUR HEARTS WITH SOMEONE? AND TWO SOMEONES AT THAT?!"

"You shouldn't assume all introverts are lonely losers Kyu…"

"No it's not that… I wanted to make a comeback for work by working with an introvert and hooking her up with a bunch of hot girls." Kyu sniffled "I mean half of my job is already done, how am I supposed to have fun with that?!" The poor pink love fairy could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was devoted to her work and honestly wanted to have fun however it seemed that her fun might be cut short and on top of that she had no idea who Nikki was already at four hearts with.

"Kyu, are you seriously crying?"

Sniffling once again Kyu said "No… I'm not… Just wondering what this job has come to…"

"Relax… You were supposed to be on vacation after all so you should take it easy and try to ease into things smoothly and at a balanced pace. There's no rush. And besides, you shouldn't worry about work this much. It isn't healthy."

After a little more whining and lectures, Kyu hung up and sighed. "Didn't realize the heart meter would was so high. It doesn't start at one heart when it's someone you've known for a while who might actually kinda like you back…"

Closing the laptop and getting up from the bed she took a nice long stretch and sighed. "I can work with this… I can work with this… Besides, she's still pretty clueless when it comes to love as well as sex!"

While the love fairy was trying to get a hold of her nerves back at the apartment, Nikki and Tiffany were still in the park, enjoying ice cream cones on a bench. It was still sunny outside and neither wanted to leave the other just yet. It had been a long time since Nikki played any sort of sport that wasn't on the Wii and she was actually enjoying her time with Tiffany, meta game or not.

"I'm really glad we were able to do something together. College has been keeping me busy so I gotta be productive with my free time!" Tiffany exclaimed, still wearing her cheer uniform because the changing rooms at the Tennis Court were humid and packed to the brim with girls trying their hand at the sport. "You did pretty well. This was your first time playing tennis IRL, right?"

"Well, maybe not the first time ever but certainly the first time in years… I just can't believe I didn't get any broken limbs."

Tiffany giggled, licking a small drop of ice cream off the side of the cone. "Believe me, you did really well. If you ever wanna play sports, call me up anytime. If I'm free we could do stuff like this again. We could do all sorts of things if we both have time!"

Nikki noticed that Tiffany seemed extra excited, as if she would never see Nikki again. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's just been a really long time since we did anything… That's all…" Tiffany blushed a little, looking away and not noticing the ice cream melting and dripping onto her wrist.

"Um… Ok?" And then Nikki noticed a particular figure walking by: Tiffany's mom…

Both girls stood silent as Jessie passed by, too busy talking with an Asian and an Indian woman to pay much attention to them. They walked past them without even saying hello and it was only after they disappeared into the distance that Tiffany sighed.

"Honestly… She never changes…" Tiffany muttered under her breath, now looking at her ice cream cone and holding onto it tightly, tightening her grip ever so slightly as to crack the cone and have more ice cream melt onto her hand.

"Hey, don't take out your rage on the ice cream!" Nikki handed her a handful of napkins. "I take it you're still not talking to your mom…"

"Yeah. I've been avoiding her since I started college yet she still finds a way to show up and mess up my life, even if it's just by showing up where I am and not even bothering to say hi."

Both of them were well aware of Jessie's career as a porn star. Tiffany had found out when she was a graduating senior at their high school and things got ugly between them to the point where they had stopped talking entirely. Their relationship had always been strained, but that was the final nail in the coffin.

"I can't end up like her… I don't wanna have a kid when I'm not ready, I don't wanna be a drunk, I don't wanna sleep around and I certainly don't wanna end up doing porn for a living. I can't live like that, you know?"

Nikki could understand it on some level but she could also see it from Jessie's perspective as well. She was a teen mom who needed the money and she just so happened to find it from doing porn. It was certainly safe and was better than risking getting arrested for prostitution or possibly abused by some rich boyfriend. She could tell that deep down Tiffany knew this was true, but Jessie's career choice wasn't the only issue.

"Well… If I told you I was a porn star, how would you react?" Nikki asked. "We've been friends for years, so just because your mom works in the porn industry, does that mean you'd hate me too?"

Of course Nikki wasn't involved in the porn industry at all, but was just using herself as the example to try to make a point.

"Just because someone has a career which might be considered controvercial doesn't mean they're a bad person. I know you and your mom go a lot deeper than that, but you shouldn't just hold her career against her. I mean, just watch half of the sex and prostitution documentaries on Netflix or Vice News… Plus the porn industry is at least regulated so those involved don't get taken advantage of. They're actors and actresses in their own right so no company wants to get accused of violating or undermining their workers you know?"

Tiffany pouted a bit. "True… But it's still not something I'm comfortable with. She was the only so called 'adult' in my life but she wasn't there for me at all. And it wasn't just her career that got in the way… It was her drinking, going to parties and coming back hung over… Bringing weirdoes to the house that looked at me funny…"

"Tiffany no…" Nikki hugged Tiffany tight, not wanting Tiffany to say what she thought she was going to say. "I'm sorry I brought it up, you don't have to talk about it if you don't have to… I'm a jerk aren't I?"

"Eh?" Tiffany dropped her destroyed ice cream cone on the ground, patting her blue-haired friend on the back after realizing what she was implying. "No, no, no, it wasn't like that! They didn't do anything to me honest! Honestly at that age, I think they were more shocked that she had me around at all. They probably just assumed she was single without any responsibility… It's fine, you don't have to worry about me!"

Regardless, they still hugged eachother tightly and then separated when Nikki realized her ice cream was now melting onto her fist as well as the back of Tiffany's uniform…

"Oh gosh… I'm really sorry. I just kind of assumed something really bad had happened and now I got ice cream everywhere. If you want, I can buy you another one. Or maybe we can binge on candy?"

And while Tiffany did feel a spot or two of still wet and sticky chocolate ice cream on her back, she didn't feel like it was much of a big deal. "Nah it's fine. This uniform is gonna get washed tomorrow anyway along with the rest of my clothes. The university washrooms are surprisingly well maintained actually. Though, if you're not gonna finish that…"

The goofy smile on Tiffany's face indicated she wanted the chocolate ice cream now rapidly turning into soup in the cone…

"If you want ice cream soup then that's fine. Not a fan of it myself." Handing her ice cream to Tiffany, Nikki started to wonder if Tiffany was starting to see her as a food bank. And now that she had a magical iPhone knockoff that could order food instantly she could easily become some lucky guy or girl's literal sugar mama. Regardless, she wanted to make sure Tiffany was alright and in this case she could easily let it slide.

When she reflected on what had just happened though, Nikki realized she was acting somewhat out of character. Normally when an uncomfortable subject was brought up either by Nikki herself or some other person, she'd just apologize and run away. She surprised herself that she even stuck around despite feeling stupid and feeling like she might've screwed something up between them.

"Look… I'm still sorry. If I screw up, you know you can tell me, right?"

Finishing off the melting ice cream, Tiffany shook her head. "I don't think you're a screw up Nikki. You're anything but a screw up. And if it's about my mom, don't worry. I wasn't 'touched' by anyone, more neglected than anything. Some people just aren't meant to have kids, you know?"

"Yeah, but that was a different time too. We live in a much more open age. So if you were to get into that situation you'd have more choices and could get more assistance. And you have a lot of friends that will support you no matter what you get yourself into." Nikki reclined and took a deep breath, enjoying the air and the feeling from being outside. It had been a long time she took the time to actually enjoy herself and go back to nature and actually relax with some good company that wasn't dragging her to clubs and getting high.

Tiffany blushed a bit, looking down at her shoes and not knowing what else to say. "Um…"

Nikki didn't hear the schoolgirl giggle awkwardly, instead going into an almost trance-like state, eyes closed and taking in sun.

 _Well, I suppose if this doesn't go well, I'll treat her to a night of games at the arcade or at Dave and Buster's or something…_ The schoolgirl thought, kissing the blue-haired girl's cheek to wake her up and then getting off of the bench and running away giggling and squee-ing all the way.

And just as one would probably react in that situation, Nikki broke out of that state and felt immediately flattered and awkward at the same time. She felt her face get hot and her heart began to beat faster and faster. Spotting Tiffany's pigtails failing to hide her behind a tree she grew even more awkward and didn't know whether this was the end of the so called date or if she was supposed to chase after her friend and hug her some more.

Before she could figure out the answer though, the Huniebee device vibrated and the message tab lit up. Looking at that tab, Nikki discovered she had received a message from Kyu:

'Just checked in with my boss, you might wanna check the Girls tab. You might be surprised~ Also, you're a big girl so I think you can figure out the Girls tab on your own. If you go to the Girl Finder app you'll also find some updated information, but you should still be able to figure that out on your own. Good luck on your date, I'll be there soon!'

That only caused more questions to go through Nikki's mind, now not only wondering how to react to Tiffany but wondering how she could possibly deal with a shy school girl and a crazy fairy intent on getting Nikki laid. But more importantly: There was a giggling squee-ing school girl whose pigtails were failing to help her hide behind a tree. So getting up, she sat down next to Tiffany and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hehe… Sorry about that…" Tiffany did the same, sneakily trying to get away with holding Nikki's hand despite the fact the blue-haired geek was moving her hand onto her lap.

"It's fine… Just wasn't expecting it. Do you…?" Unable to actually say anything further, she got her answer when Tiffany moved her head onto her lap, napping like a kitten. "Hey, make up your mind! Shoulder or lap?"

Tiffany giggled. "I guess I'm just kind of shy… And stuff…"

 _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder… Didn't realize Tiffany can be so socially awkward. She's pretty shy but it kinda fits really. But I'm not sure if she's acting like this because of the Huniebee thing or if she's always sort of felt this way… Although I'm not even sure how I really feel about her…_

"Hey Nikki?"

"Y-yeah?" Nikki blushed as Tiffany adjusted her head ever so slightly and could feel her breath on her inner thigh. "You might… Wanna… You know…"

"Hm?"

Despite feeling uncomfortable with Tiffany's head on her lap, Nikki just bared with it, not knowing how to tell her that this scenario was starting to play out like a soft lesbian porno or some of the light yuri fanfiction that she wrote on her laptop when she was 12 and still learning what anime was.

Smiling softly Tiffany mumbled. "I'm sorry…" She sat up. "You're a really nice person, you know?"

Nikki was left speechless, blushing and feeling 10 times more awkward than ever before.

"So… Do you think we can do something like this again?"

Not knowing how to react what so ever, Nikki moved away and felt the need to hide and retreat into herself. She never had someone, anyone, show any romantic interest in her what so ever. In junior high through high school she was ignored by everybody or bullied and not wanting to go to college yet having all of her friends enroll left her even more isolated. Night clubs were populated with nothing but douchebags, creeps and rapists and college campus parties were exactly the same but with 10 times more drinking, beer pong, sexual assault and questionable consent. And not having many friends aside from Tiffany and Audrey, she was isolated even more so, especially because Tiffany had a busy schedule.

"Nikki? You okay? Do you need a moment?"

Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry… But can you answer my question?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you… Like me?"

Tiffany seemed to mimic Nikki's actions, playing with her fingers while hugging her knees and blushing intensely. "Y-yeah…" To prevent everything from going silent, Tiffany furthered the conversation. "I've always thought you were really cool. You're different from a lot of other people I know. We all have our differences and stuff but we kinda work, ya know? Well… We _could_ work out… Maybe…"

Not believing she was hearing what she was hearing and not knowing how to react on top of that, Nikki stood silent. She had never once been approached by anybody, male or female saying that they liked her romantically, not even platonically let alone sexually. She was a virgin at 18 while most of the assholes in her former high school claimed to have lost their v-cards as young as 13. While she was studying and just trying to get by in school, bitchy fashionistas were constantly making out with their boyfriends in the hallway.

 _I remember what it was like back then… I always hoped they'd get knocked up or get hit by a bus Mean Girls style… Tiffany's different though. She's popular but not bitchy. She's genuinely nice and works hard for her grades. I have no idea how I could ever raise enough for a college fund like she did… She's never been anything but nice to me so she has no reason to lie about it if she did like me…_

Getting up and taking a stretch, Nikki turned to Tiffany and bowed respectfully like you would in a Japanese anime. "I think maybe it's time I go home… But I did have a lot of fun today. We'll have to play tennis again next time."

Pouting slightly, but getting up just the same, Tiffany said "Just… Think about it… Think about me, okay? You're not alone, you don't deserve to be alone forever. You're totally awesome ya know?"

"Thank you…" Blushing lightly, Nikki began to walk away in the opposite direction Tiffany was walking in. Still feeling awkward and her face still warm and ripe with emotion, she couldn't imagine running into Kyu at this particular moment. She wanted to avoid being made fun of at least for a while.

Right now her confidence was shot and she was vulnerable. Even if someone did genuinely did like her she wasn't sure of how to react or what to do. Even if someone did like her and she agreed to date them, she doubted that she'd even be able to keep a romantic partner for long. So as soon as Tiffany was nowhere to be seen, Nikki stood alone, leaning against a tall tree whose leaves have yet to change color.

"You okay there champ?" Kyu seemed to magically appear beside her. "You're looking pretty blue there… Date didn't go well?"

"Depends on what you mean… The game went well and on top of that, I also got a lesson in tennis but…"

"Uh-huh? What's the story?"

"Well… After that it got a little weird. I think I might've gotten a love confession… But I'm not sure how I feel about her really…"

Kyu leaned against the tree as Nikki was, silently thinking to herself and scratching her pretty pink scalp. "That's some really tough shit man… But hey, at least it came from the pretty cheerleader girl and not some creeper, ya know? How was it? Did she confess her doki-doki's to Nikki-senpai?"

"Okay, you've been reading too much fanfic… But no, I think she was trying to get physical… She put her head on my lap and it felt really weird. That's not really something you know how to handle when you've been ignored all through high school and middle school."

"Meh, fuck those assholes. We're talking about a cute college girl here. If she likes you then maybe you can use this to your advantage. You've already got 4 hearts with her after all."

"Look, can we just take a break and not talk about this?" Nikki continued walking, leaving Kyu to chase after her. "Honestly I think I've had enough for today. I kind of wanna be alone right about now."

"Fine, but we're trying again as soon as you get over your little isolation period. Kay?"

And as they walked through the park together, Nikki got her wish, only the rustling of the leaves and long grass speaking to her as she tried to find a way out of the park and back home…

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **For those of you who have played Huniepop, you might be able to guess who'll make an appearance next (hint: it'll be a two-fer). However, you might also notice I'm not going by how you meet the girls in the game to the letter…**

 **I made a guide on Steam called "How to make the most of your time in Huniepop" in which I explain something I called the "Morning After Exploit". Basically it's an exploit where you can make the morning last 3 times longer on the first day by going to the shopping mall first (meaning Audrey will be the first girl you'll meet). Then after Audrey is Kyanna, who you meet in the morning and after that is Tiffany, who you meet in the morning. Here I had Tiffany meet with Nikki in the afternoon! So I'm taking a few liberties with the order in which Nikki will meet the love interests (the ones I can write for at any rate). So thank you for being patient with my updates, I always appreciate it. Leave a review if you like and hopefully I can update again soon.**


	6. The Unexpected Turnout

**Been a long time since I worked on this one. For the most part I've been working on my original work with my new 'editor', I've been doing work in homeschool because while I don't have to worry about making a certain amount of hours like I had to last year, i have to do a lot of work (which even my teacher agrees is just a lot of bullshit paperwork). In terms of my fanfic writing itself, I made a list of which ones I'm going to delete on my profile, but that list will be updated periodically so check in on it now and again. I also have a lot of other fanfic I need to update, including one that had a major plot hole I was trying to fix over the last month (the plot hole arising from something I didn't realize until much later after I had posted its most recent update). Fanfics based on games are also a challenge to write, but I've been doing pretty well with Huniepop fics I think : )**

 **Anyway, the pairing in this chapter will be~ *drumroll***

 **Nikki x Aiko!**

 **Last chapter however, I said this would be a two-fer. So if you've played Huniepop before, try and guess who else will be making an appearance. And I'm afraid I can't give you any hints… It's after thanksgiving at the time of my writing this, and I don't wanna give you guys any acid reflux or heartburn like what I'm currently suffering from ;_;**

 **Sugar and salt making me sick to my stomach all day long…**

 **Speaking of sweet and awesome people, I'm going to give a special shout out to Hetabee, who was sweet and awesome enough to gift me the Huniepop Digital Art Collection on Steam :3**

 **Keep being awesome like Prussia Hetabee! I'll have to write some HetaPop as a proper thank you when I get the chance.**

 **Inner World**

Still feeling uncomfortable and trying to find her way out of the huge park Nikki found herself sitting on another bench in order to take a break, feet aching from the walking.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Kyu asked teasingly, sitting down next to her on the bench's iron armrest.

"No… I love the great indoors…" Nikki sighed exhaustedly.

"Well, it's pretty good weather we're having today. Even if you don't like going out normally, you should try taking a walk on days like this at the bare minimum. Wouldn't wanna get fat or obese from staying inside all the time."

"That's what work-out games are for, aren't they?"

"Well, you can only get so much recycled oxygen from staying inside all the time… Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Nikki wondered what Kyu would look like wearing a GLaDOS costume at that instant, feeling as though they might get along if they were to crossover in some way shape or form, very much like how a Sheldon Cooper vs. GLaDOS battle would fit well in an episode of the Big Band Theory. Though while Kyu wasn't a crazy machine or an irritating but funny college student, she wondered if she could combat GLaDOS's bluntness and sarcasm with her own form of flirtatious yet blunt humor.

She noticed Kyu had a cat-like smile on her face as well, as if she came straight out of an anime. And she appeared to be blushing slightly…

"Um… Is something wrong Kyu? You look like cupid shoved an arrow up your ass…"

Kyu let out a suppressed squee in response, the hushed but fangirly speech she let out afterward hard to make out for anyone who hadn't spent any amount of time with a fangirling fangirl before. "HOLYSHITASIANCHICK, SHESSOFUCKINGHOT, SHESGOTGLASSESANDEVERYTHINGANDLOOKATTHOSEMOVIESTARLEGS, IMEANDAYUMPLEASEBEMYWAIFU! How much you wanna bet she's Japanese? I mean look at the face, she has to be Japanese! ANDHOLYFUCKISSHEHOTANDLOOKATTHOSETITS!"

Apperently an attractive Asian woman who may or may not have been Japanese made Kyu foam at the mouth and made the iron armrest on the bench slightly slippery…

"Oh… You're just looking at girls again…" And then Nikki realized what she said outloud. "Wait… So does that make you a lesbian or…?"

After a hushed perverted giggle to herself, Kyu answered. "Well, I'd bang anything that can give yes or no as consent really… It's best not to worry about it so much. Where I come from, we're all kinda bisexual. It's in the job description. Only thing that really matters is consent*"

"Um… Okay?" Nikki blushed lightly, wondering more about Kyu and what her world was like. Sure it sounded like a knock-off Sky Temple and she could only imagine what a Sky Garden stage in Smash 4 would be like but there was always more to it than that… 'She's interesting, but it's too soon and too stupid to start feeling anything other than curiosity' she thought.

"ANYWAY, back to our main objective…" Said Kyu, wiping a spot of drool from the side of her mouth with her glove. "You see that Asian chick overthere?"

She pointed to a woman Nikki felt she knew from somewhere. She saw a lot of these types in the Nutmeg Café, among the hipsters, businessmen, interns, coffee addicts, and busy new-age moms who ordered a latte worth 1500 calories but refused to buy their crying toddlers a cookie because it was unhealthy… She couldn't figure out what class of customer this woman would fit into exactly. She stood tall in front of a fruit stand selling boxes of strawberries 2 for 5, holding a shopping bag with a weak smile on her face, as if only to show a semblance of kindness or happiness to the salesman behind the counter… An expression Nikki knew well…

"Yeah, so doesn't she seem kinda like she's faking happiness to you? You see it too, right?" Kyu asked.

"I guess… So what does this have to do with me again?" Nikki scratched her head.

"Well, you're just as gloomy as she looks behind the mask… So why not try to break the ice? You should open with something stupid but funny. Extra points if it's something cute-sounding!"

"Why do I have to go up to her again?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PROTAGONIST!"

 _But what if I don't wanna play this game anymore?_ Nikki thought, but kept as an inner thought despite wanting to say it out loud. Instead she sighed. "Look, you're interesting and all and that so called 'date' with Tiffany went well, but I'm not in the mood to socialize much right now. I don't see your fascination with getting me laid. I'm not even sure if there's anyone I like enough to even think about getting laid with!"

"Not yet…" Kyu grumbled under her teeth and looked away, panties still feeling wet after gushing over the Asian woman at the fruit stand. And now Nikki dare deny her of performing her job. The nerve! "I hope you realize I'm just trying to help you hunie."

 _You're not helping anyone by forcing them to hook up with people…_

"I mean, even if you don't end up getting laid in the next few days, this experience could still help you make friends."

 _Next few days? You think you can change someone that quickly? God, you're starting to sound like Audrey…_

"Besides, you can't be alone trapped in your little inner world forever."

 _But I can't be forced to do something I don't want to… Just leave me alone…_

"You need to be a part of the world whether you like it or not."

And with the bad experiences she'd had in the past seemingly coming back to haunt her, Nikki snapped… "SHUT UP! IF THE WORLD WANTED ME TO BE APART OF IT, I WOULDN'T BE THE WAY I AM NOW!" In a fit of blind rage, she searched for the Huniebee on her persons and grasped it hard enough as if trying to become the Hulk and crack the smart-phone like device.

"Nikki stop it!"

"It doesn't matter… Nothing will change… WHETHER I'M THERE OR NOT!" And throwing the phone on the ground, she got up and ran away…

"Shit…" Kyu stood silent, never having this happen to her before in her long career. She knew Nikki was going to be a challenge when they first met, but this was something new. And Kyu CRAVED something new! So while the explosive outburst was something she didn't know how to handle, she still found it intriguing, her heart beating a little louder than before. "Keep it together… Can't pet the cat when it's angry…" Out of the corner of her eye she also noticed the Asian woman walking toward her. Hoping to get noticed, instead the woman picked up the phone a few feet away from her and looked in the direction Nikki ran to.

 _Looks like this is turning out better than I had planned after all…_

Nikki, in the meantime found herself hiding behind a few extra tall bushes, enough to hide even the frizzy hairs on her head that were trying to act like near-invisible antennas. She wanted to be alone, to shrivel up into a dot and die, unseen, unnoticed and unheard of. She had always felt this way… She had always been the target of bullies in elementary school. When she got into middle school, they seemed to follow her almost gurenteeing she'd have no friends and so spent middle school alone, even among other gamers who seemed to hate her despite them sharing the same interests. She had been the subject of false rumors and straight up bullying for so long that even the teachers who protected her for the first few months in the school year couldn't do anymore to help her or just seemed to give up…

 _Grade 6… Tried to drown myself in the bathtub a few times… For some reason I always seemed to float so that never worked…_

 _Grade 7… Tried rolling down that really big hill with my bike that one time… Ended up with just a sprained ankle and a few other cuts and bruises…_

 _Grade 8 there was that one guy who offered me alchohol… What an emo guy he was. Smelled like crap though, so I refused… If I had started drinking at 14 though, I wonder if I'd be dead by now…_

With a dead expression in her eyes, she began to ponder what her own life was worth at this stage. She graduated from high school with only 2 friends but otherwise alone. Tiffany was the closest thing she'd get to being associated with the popular crowd and hanging out with her even now allowed her to relieve and rewrite some of her crappier and more depressing high school and middle school experiences. Audrey was a close second in terms of feeling like she was involved with the popular crowd, but more of an inversion, the kind your parents tell you NOT to hang out with what-so-ever. Audrey did drugs and drank all throughout high school, resulting in her getting left back enough so that she and Nikki could eventually meet, but while Audrey dragged Nikki out to parties like the popular douchebags in highschool would throw while their parents were out of town, Audrey took it to a level that made Nikki feel like she was feeling now…

And though she knew Kyu probably didn't mean to make her feel the same way, the inescapable past and equally inescapable and trauma-ridden feelings were too much to bear…

 _It always has to be me who suffers… This is why I like games… In games I can be someone else… I can be someone who is well-liked by others… I can be a hero or a villain if I so choose… And depending on the game there are little to no consequences if I do wanna vent and be the bad guy for a little while… It's the ideal world for me… There's nowhere else I can belong other than in a video game… If I were to exist anywhere else I'd be dead by my own hand or otherwise…_

 _Then again… Being dead isn't too far off from how I'm feeling right now…_

She sat in the grass behind the bushes, hugging her knees and considering what it would be like if she hadn't been born or if she were in-fact dead. But thinking so in-depth about what scenarios could possibly put an end to her life, she didn't even notice when she fell to her side, dead-eyed and dead expression with no emotion other than despair.

 _At times like this… I just want to die…_

"E-excuse me?" A voice seemed to say despite Nikki not seeing anyone in front of her. The voice itself sounded like an anime voice actress trying to sound like a chibi. "Hey, listen!"

"Please shut up Navi…"

"No, my name isn't Navi or Navy… I'm Momo! Im a kitty!"

"But I thought an angel or a devil was supposed to take me away when I die…" Nikki mumbled unaware in a state of delirium.

"No…I'm a kitty…" And in front of her, an anime-looking chick wearing cat ears, a tail and a kimono lied down next to her on her side, stretching the way a cat would when they're about to take a nap. When the girl seemed to collapse in front of her, it only seemed to startle and scare Nikki on a physical: rapid heartbeat, some goose bumps along the body, but emotionally she felt empty at the moment… level "Is this a game you're playing? Or are you trying to take a nap next to my fishy-stash? A nap sounds really really good right about now~ But before I take a nap, I have to get my fishies first!"

"Hueh?" Nikki sat up, cleaning off her glasses and slowly exiting that state of delirium that often came with near-suicidal thoughts, she realized there was indeed an anime-looking girl right next to her… But the cat ears didn't look like a headband what so ever…

"Good! I thought I was gonna have to ask you to move! This bush is where I keep my stash of fishies!"

Nikki witnessed as the unrealistic anime-chick dug into the bushes like a kitten trying to reach under a door and she pulled out a mason jar with 2 goldfish inside, swimming along bored and lonely. How you kept a fish tank in the middle of the park? Nikki didn't wanna know. What she NEEDED to know was what this person was doing here and if she was spying on her the whole time.

"Um…" Sense of reality already shattered after witnessing the craziness and awkwardness that was Kyu, Nikki didn't bother to ask why an anime cat girl was keeping a make-shift fish tank in a bush… "Have you been here long?"

The cat girl lay down on her back, looking up at Nikki as if wanting expecting a belly rub. "Only a little while. I heard a noise and I thought someone was stealing my fishy-stash from me. And then I discovered it was you! But you didn't try to steal it or anything, so that's good. But…" She looked at the fishes in the jar, then back to Nikki. "I was just a little bit paranoid… I couldn't tell if you were taking a kitty nap or trying to steal my fishy-stash so I was gonna try asking you to move."

"Are you gonna eat them?"

The cat shook her head. "You don't eat pets."

"Okay… So… Yeah… Should I go?" Nikki asked awkwardly, returning back to her normal self slowly but surely.

The cat girl seemed to sigh. "You have to go somewhere?

"You just caught me at a depressing time is all… I'll just go home and play some games to cheer myself up."

The cat girl extended her hand (or paw?) in a way a normal cat would extend their paw to reach out to their owner. "You're lucky you have a home… I don't even have a master…"

Looking at the mysterious cat girl, Nikki suddenly felt her cold heart melt, letting out an aww. "You really are like an anime cat girl huh?"

"What's an amine?"

"It's not really that important… So, you don't have a home?"

Momo shook her head. "Momo doesn't have a home or a master… I'm just a stray kitty…" She yawned. "I live in this park here. It's especially hard during the winter…"

"Why not go to a local animal shelter then?" For a moment, Nikki seemed to forget that she was seeing an anime-style cat/human girl hybrid and not a normal kitten.

"Momo doesn't know what that is…" She sat up like a little girl, legs straight out and derpy expression with her hands on the grass. "Hey wait!"

"Hmm?"

Momo stood up. "Maybe you can be my master!"

 _She must not know the word 'Master' has a sexual slavery kind of connotation… But, either way she is kind of cute for a cosplaying kitty…_ Nikki thought. "Alright, why not? Bringing you home shouldn't be a problem. I just need to know what kind of food you eat."

"NOT MY FISH!"

"Okay then… Fish is off the menu…" Nikki stood up, taking a nice stretch. "I admit, I'm feeling a lot better than before… But I should probably go back to my-"

"Friend?"

"I guess?" Nikki pondered. _Not sure if Kyu COULD be considered a friend… More of a magical wingman… Wingwoman? I guess if Momo understands it easier I could call her a friend until further notice…_ "Yeah… I came here because I had a fight with a friend. I should probably go apologize… Then after that we can go home and eat dinner, ok? Or… Maybe since I don't know what you eat we can stop by the store and you can pick out what you'd like?"

In less than a split second, Nikki found herself being tackle-hugged by Momo. "YOU'RE THE BEST MASTER EVER!"

"H-hey now… I still need to breathe…" Nikki managed to pry her new pet off of her. "Maybe you can wait for me here until I find her?"

Momo nodded. "Okay Master. I promise I'll be good!"

"I'll see you a little later on then…" And so climbing over the bushes, Nikki got over to the other side, onto the path, into the public, no longer hiding behind foliage. _Alright… I probably should find Kyu, even though she doesn't really deserve an apology…_

But just as Nikki was going off in search of Kyu, she was encountered by another character…

"Excuse me… I think you might've dropped this…" Asian chick. Glasses. Black hair. Holding a plastic bag of fruits in one hand and a Huniebee in the other, handing it to Nikki. "Didn't really want to intrude, but the phone is still working great. Not even a crack on the screen or in the case itself. Though, all I really did to see if it still worked was to turn it off and on again… So don't worry, I'm not one of those jerks."

Nikki took the phone back. "T-thank you…"

"Don't worry about it. I've had more than a few run ins with crazy phone people before. You should see the students up in the university. What happened to spelling 'Boobs' with calculators or looking up what you needed to know with textbooks? Now all they do if try to look at facebook when they think the teacher isn't looking…" The woman laughed, causing Nikki to laugh in a hushed tone herself. "Ugh… Sorry I'm rambling… Name's Aiko. I teach up at U.O.G. It's like the only university in this town for some reason…"

"Name's Nikki, but you've already met my phone…" Putting the Huniebee back in her pockets, Nikki felt an odd sense of relief with this woman. She knew what was what and she was down to earth and wasn't afraid to rant about life or say what was what. "Um… Maybe we can… Well…"

"Hm? Oh…" The woman giggled. "No need to thank me for returning your phone if that's what you mean… Although…"

There was a bit of a silence between the two of them for a moment as the woman pondered and Nikki stood there somewhat awkwardly, wondering what was going through her head… And her own head for that matter. _That was a little out of character for me… Was I trying to ask her out? Maybe Kyu's rubbing off on me…_

"I do have some spare time. Plus I've got nothing better to do. You wanna go anywhere?"

Not really having a place in mind, Nikki told Aiko to lead the way…

"Oh, so you're the submissive type, huh?" Aiko mused. "Or is it that you like the idea of the stylish older woman leading the way?"

Nikki blushed. "Um… I didn't really-."

"Oh no, it's fine. I already know I'm not stylish at all." Aiko grabbed the color of her purple button down shirt. "Not much of a fashionista type. I was pretty much studying throughout school, not a part of the popular crowd. Hell, I became a teacher of all things!"

"What do you teach?"

"Physics, the most exciting subject in the world! Though I am sometimes forced to sub, so I've taught the occasionally Japanese history class before… Racist ass dean…"

 _So Kyu can tell Asians apart…_

"I went to college to teach math- yeah and Asian liking math, go figure- but A JOB is better than NO JOB. It's either this or scrubbing toilets… And I'd much rather be teaching this generation of fart bags than clean up after them."

"Yeah… My generation is kinda screwed…" Nikki played with a strand of her hair. "School was pretty much hell for me because the other kids in my generation are so fucked up… So I doubt I'll ever go to college."

"Don't. It's too expensive."

"And it'll put me in a lot of debt I'd never be able to pay off…"

"Oh definitely! I'm still trying to pay off my student loans on top of a gambling debt…"

They continued to talk for a while, finding they had a lot of similar views despite the almost 10 year age difference between them. And from the bushes, Nikki even heard a certain kitty saying 'good luck master' to cheer her on.

"Ya know kid? I think I like you." Aiko winked flirtatiously. "Why don't we hit up the tennis courts or something and have a round to ourselves?"

"Just came back from the tennis courts actually. I was playing with a friend… Still pretty worn out…"

A mischeivious look came up on Aiko's face. "Don't worry, I won't be too rough on you…"

Nikki let out an awkward laugh. "Well… Maybe we can take a walk around? Flower garden's probably really nice this time of day."

"Why not? Plus it'll give us a chance to enjoy some of these." Lifting the plastic bag, reffering to the fruit inside. "Is it weird for me to like fruits and veggies this much?"

The only whole fruit Nikki had seen in the past few years were only in fruit tarts and other fruit related desserts… So even if this wasn't really a date per-say and hanging out with a friendly stranger perhaps she'd learn to like fruits and eat them without added sugar, glaze and tart filling.

"Shall we go?" Aiko asked in a seductive tone of voice that sent a chill up Nikki's spine.

And thus, the adventure continued…

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **There's more coming up. Did you like your little surprise Momo? The actual Aiko date is next chapter!**

*I have a head-cannon for the world Kyu and Venus come from (Sky Garden). Since I'm assuming everyone there is a fairy or magical creature of some other kind (think maybe like The Hallow mixed with the Floating Islands from Terraria) OR that everyone there is exclusively a love fairy or creature associated with love and sex symbolism, I think that everyone is cool with banging whoever and whatever as long as a proper yes or no consent is there. I even have an upcoming fanfic where they treat attempted rape and assault as a serious crime… So look forward to that if you want a bit of my Sky Garden head-cannon… And also if you like Kid Icarus :3

Kyu herself is a very sex-positive character which is why I'm surprised she's not talked about more often in arguments over strong or positive female characters in games 0_0; I'm even surprised that no feminists talk about her because Kyu is independent, sexually free to do whatever and whoever she wants, she doesn't exclude people based on race, culture, beliefs, she'd probably bang every girl in the game if we weren't the ones playing it and no one gives two craps about what she does or judges her for it. Same with Venus to some extent as she's implied to rule over Sky Garden (though the second pic you get of her in the game states 'a girl's gotta pay her way through fairy school somehow' implying that perhaps she's the same as Kyu, just without wings and maybe the whole 'goddess' thing is just a title, her job position or something akin to that… Or maybe the creator didn't think of this stuff as in-depth as I did and he just wanted a Palutena look-alike to bonk in game?). Overall, because of that, I think Sky Garden is a pretty open and honest place when it comes to sex and the two characters we meet from there in game reflect my head-cannon on the matter pretty well. This of course is only a guess until the dev confirms anything for certain, but I'm also kinda hoping that was his intention as well. I guess that's just the repressed teenage angst and lust inside me that I could never express growing up, but doesn't it also kinda give you hope if that WAS what the dev intended?


End file.
